1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a height adjustable holding apparatus; concretely, the present invention relates to a height adjustable holding apparatus for supporting a displayer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Displayer is one of the most accessible information products. Displayer is not only a necessary output terminal of a personal computer but also a medium of visual output for the reception of the signal of the TV programs and electronic games.
Human eyes are the receptor of the visual image of the displayer. In order to achieve the optimally visual effect and to prevent from the visual injures and the uncomfortableness for a long time watching, the height of the displayer should be adjustable to fit the different visual angles. Besides, because of the different visual angles from the different persons, the height of the displayer should be adjustable.
Currently, the height of the displayer is adjusted by the holding component of the constant-force spring. Because the tensile force of the constant-force spring is not affected by the stretching length of the constant-force spring, the tensile force of the constant-force spring is not affected by the height of the displayer. Thus, the displayer can remain in its position after changing its height. However, because the material cost of the constant-force spring is higher than the general spring, the economy of the height adjustable holding apparatus may be improved.